memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Nominations for AotW
Policy (Add general outline of policy regarding AOTW.) Available Articles Episodes and Movies *"All Good Things..." *"Yesterday's Enterprise" Events *Battle of Cardassia *Battle of Deep Space Nine *Battle of Sector 001 *Battle of the Bassen Rift *Battle of Wolf 359 *Dominion War *First Battle of Chin'toka *Klingon Civil War *Operation Return *Search for the Xindi superweapon *Second Battle of Chin'toka Locations *Bajoran wormhole *Sickbay Organizations *Maquis *Section 31 *United Federation of Planets People *Beverly Crusher *Elim Garak *Khan Noonien Singh *Miles O'Brien *Christopher Pike *Q *Shinzon *Shran *Weyoun *Janice Rand *Dukat *Khan Noonien Singh *The Doctor Races and Cultures *Romulans Ships and Stations *Deep Space 9 *[[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] *''Galaxy'' class *''Intrepid'' class *''Sovereign'' class *''Excelsior'' class *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (reserving for week of October 4th - providing we're not devoid of featureds by then -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'') Technology *Doomsday machine *Xindi superweapon Suggestions August 24th/29th, 2004 Isn't it time for a new one? I vote for Search for the Xindi superweapon, in order to reflect the events of ENT's third season and to prepare for a new one. -- BlueMars 21:17, Aug 24, 2004 (CEST) :Actually, I think I'll go for Maquis this week, since the events category has sort of dominated the box for a while now. I'll do the write-up a bit later. That article I think would be better suited for the week of September 27th, as a recap before the new season. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:29, Aug 24, 2004 (CEST) ::Good idea.. I like thinking that maybe some people will start working at Maquis ship designs here.. There's a lot of conflicting non-canon data that people beleive about the ships, but there's a lot of cool DVD caps coming forward helping us identify just what's going on with those ships (like Chakotay's Ju'day class raider).. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :::Well, whichever it's going to be, it had better be changed quickly, because we are already days behind. ::::My apologies - some personal issues prevented me from making a good go at this until today. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) September 7th, 2004 *Q - why not? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) September 14th, 2004 *Bajoran wormhole -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) September 21st, 2004 *Christopher Pike -- be good to get a TOS one in there. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) September 28th, 2004 *Search for the Xindi superweapon - an excellent recap of last season on ENT, ideal for the week prior to Season 4. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) October 4th, 2004 *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (reserving for week of October 4th - providing we're not devoid of featureds by then -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'') Comments August 29th, 2004 Why don't we adopt the system used by Wikipedia, using the link }} or the likes and creating Article of the Week texts in advance. That way, we'll never be late changing the artcile of the week again. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:11, 29 Aug 2004 (CEST) :great idea. the current one is becoming an article of the month... again. --BlueMars 18:25, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) ::It was slightly less than two weeks - don't exaggerate. Why don't you try condensing one of these articles down to less than 200 words, and see how difficult it is? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) :::On that subject, you might want to condense the current one even further. It's almost half longer than the previous ones. Line breaks isn't a wise course of action either, I'm afraid. Back on topic: I've checked, and there isn't a . Is there another veasable way of getting the msg changed automattically every week? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 17:10, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::::I can't. The article is extremely complicated, and even this amount of data cutdown is pushing it. The paragraphing was to avoid information loss - ie, having it all crammed together can make readers eyes water :) I have removed it, but you can now see how cluttered the blurb is. It is, in fact, only about five lines longer than the Operation Return blurb. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:59, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) August 16th, 2004 Since I'm about to change the AOTW, I thought it would be useful to post a list of the featured articles, and strikethrough those that have already been featured, so we don't feature the same one twice in a rotation. (This should be updated as new FAs are added.) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:33, Aug 16, 2004 (CEST) August 4th, 2004 I added some info to the article, since it was a bit to short for such a main event. It din't take more than half the available space on the Main Page. -- Redge 16:19, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) July 25th, 2004 Heads up, its been over a week since the last replacement. -- Redge 14:45, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) I noticed this as well.. hopefully i did it appropriately, i chose another featured article to replace it. Could the Equinox summary use anything else, i abbreviated it severely to make it fit this format --Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:05, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) August 29, 2004 I would suggest removing the last of the three paragraphs from the current Article of the Week. I think it would look better that way. Ottens 11:35, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST)